


How Emma got her magic back (and got screwed over in the process)

by NegativeBlue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, in case you missed it from the silly title, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/pseuds/NegativeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knew by now that all magic came with a price, but this was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Emma got her magic back (and got screwed over in the process)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antti/gifts).



> This is just silly crack. I really hate the cursed-lips thing, and then ofc Emma had to go and lose her magic anyway *ugh* So basically I'm taking out my frustrations on this fic. Apologies in advance.

  
  
  


“Okay so..why am I here?”

 

“Because I can give you your magic back,” Regina answered in a casual tone. She walked to one of the upholstered chairs in the study and sat down, crossing her legs and neatly folding her hands across her knees. The way Emma’s confusion was instantly replaced by barely-contained eagerness told her everything she needed to know. “I can see from your expression I have your attention, hm?”

 

“Maybe,” Emma admitted reluctantly, “I assume there’s a catch though.”

 

“In a sense.” Regina hid her smirk by tucking her chin to her chest. She was going to enjoy every single second of playing Emma like this.

 

“So where is it? I mean since Zelena is dead and I didn’t get it back, it had to have gone somewhere right?”

 

“Indeed it did.” Regina’s smirk grew even deeper and she cocked her head at the woman nervously standing near the doorway. “I was holding the pendant when she died, and the magic transferred to me for some reason.”

 

“Wait?!” Emma blinked and gaped. “You have my magic? What the hell!”

 

“Hmm,” Regina hummed. She lifted one of her hands up and studied her nails, ignoring the way Emma was blatantly staring at her in disbelief. “Though not to worry dear, since it is not my own magic, I will be able to transfer it back to you.”

 

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret asking this but..how?”

 

“Oh now we are getting to the interesting part,” Regina said coyly. She batted her eyelashes at Emma, stood up from her chair and sauntered over to the stunned woman. “You see, I did a little research about pendants and magic transference. And it would seem that the only way to get your magic back..” she purred, leaning in to stop just next to Emma’s ear shell, “is the same way you lost it.” She extended one of her hands and traced one of Emma’s cheeks with the tips of her fingers, chuckling softly at the way Emma’s eyes closed and the shaky breath that was expelled.

 

“I uhm…” For a moment longer she stood impossibly still, but then her eyes popped open almost comically and she backpedalled until she was backed into the door. “W-what…” Emma sputtered out in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. I have to..I have to..”

 

“Kiss me yes,” Regina finished for her. It didn’t escape her how Emma’s gaze immediately dipped to her lips, and though Emma did make a few valiant attempts to avert her eyes, they kept returning to them anyway. She slowly licked her lips for good measure and placed a few digits underneath Emma’s chin, and tipped it up. “Am I to assume from your reaction you do not want your magic back then?” She queried as she held Emma’s eyes captive with her own.

 

“I..no? But I don’t even..like you that way,” Emma made a feeble attempt.

 

Regina snorted and withdrew her hand from Emma’s chin. She popped one more button on her blouse and watched on amused as Emma’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “Yes, it would seem you aren’t at all attracted to me dear,” she sassed.

 

“That’s cheating…”

 

“You should’ve been well aware by now that I never play fair, Emma.”

 

Emma’s eyes closed and she shook her head softly. “Fine,” she muttered out in a resigned tone. “It’s just a kiss right? How bad can it be.”

 

“Well..for one I imagine no worse than kissing some one-handed useless idiot who never changes his clothes.”

 

“Fair point,” Emma conceded, shrugging. “Let’s just get this over with then.”

 

She had actually expected Emma to just pucker her lips and then wait for Regina to make the first move. So she was pleasantly surprised to find Emma taking the initiative and leaning in. Emma cupped her cheek with one of her hands, fingers warm and splayed across her skin and then slowly slid their lips together.

 

“Uh..that wasn’t bad,” Emma said as she moved her head back, looking everywhere but at Regina’s lips. She looked down at her hand and frowned. “But I can only sense a little magic?”

 

“You truly are a fool, aren’t you dear?” Without waiting for an answer, Regina leaned in herself this time and crashed their lips back together. She swallowed Emma’s helpless moan and slipped her tongue into a warm mouth. Faintly, throughout it all, she was aware of the foreign extra magic being pulled from her being as they continued to kiss.

 

One of Emma’s hands clutched at her blouse, and Regina registered the sound of more buttons popping loose. Though the thought of scolding Emma for ruining it with her impatience disappeared again when she felt another hand cupping her breast and toying with the hardened nipple through her bra.

 

She allowed their making out to go on for a few seconds more before wrenching herself away from Emma’s lips. Stumbling backwards, she combed through her disheveled hair and looked up. She was pleased to see a thoroughly debauched Emma Swan standing in front of her with kiss-swollen lips and a dazy look in her eyes.

 

“I do believe that was all of the magic,” she managed to get out with a surprisingly strong voice. Though she pretended not to be, she was more affected by the kisses than she had initially had counted on. It would seem Emma was full of surprises, one of them being a decently good, if somewhat sloppy, kisser.

 

“Oh?” Emma licked her lips and Regina felt a little weak in the knees when smoldering green eyes caught her own. “Are you sure? Because I’m not. And I really do think...” she murmured softly as she took a step forward into Regina’s personal space. “That we should make absolutely sure we got all of it.”

 

“Don’t you think?” Emma added as she bent her head until mere inches separated their lips.

 

And Regina swallowed as she felt hot puffs of breath tracing along her skin. She hadn’t at all counted on Emma turning the tables on her. Not that she was going to complain. In fact, she thought, as she captured Emma’s wrists with a quick singular move and pinned them against the wall above Emma’s head, this offered up a few whole new possibilities.

 

“Oh,” she whispered, and nuzzled along Emma’s throat before nipping at her slightly parted lips. “I do agree...completely. In fact I think we should be very very..” She let go of the wrists and started to unbuckle Emma’s belt. “Thorough..”

 

The only response she got was a soft moan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up to the sound of her name getting called out. Loudly.

 

Groaning, she opened one of her eyes to see an agitated Emma Swan stand at the foot-end of the bed. She was trying her best attempt at an pissed-off expression though the effect was diminished by the fact she was only wearing her panties.

 

“What the hell Regina?!”

 

“Well now, I never did say you would be able to keep your magic for long.”

 

“Really, you cursed these?” Emma said looking down her mostly naked self. “You know a normal person would've just asked me to stay..."

 

Regina grinned wickedly and patted the bed.

 

"Let me guess,” Emma said, hooking her thumbs under the band of her panties. “the magic transferred back to you."

 

"Now wherever would you get that idea dear."

 

Emma rolled her eyes and took a step back towards the bed. "You're impossible."

  
  
  
  


* * *

 


End file.
